Tyler Wilde
A.K.A. Christopher Walken Only TalkRadar host that was not U.S. born. He hails from Canada. As a young child he didn't have an NES and other kids made fun of him. His parents said the reason he didn't have one was because they sent him to a private school. During his stint at this private school he realized that a good amount of the students were Asian. This gong sound constantly reminded him of poor old times. When Tyler was 10 or 11, he was part of an Oregon Trail II focus group. He and most of the kids wanted a hunting game to also consist of shooting burglars. While looking at screen shots of Oregon Trail, he was curious about the USA and especially California because there was a lot of gold. When Canada was under an oppressive government withholding indoor heating and gravity from the general public, Tyler and his family fled to California to escape political and social unrest. Because he has a step-mother, Tyler Wilde is the only podcast host to come from a divorced family. It probably happened during the immigration since one of his parents was a spy. While little is known about his first years in San Diego, during this time we do know that his gym teacher was a racist and that he was a part of a swim team. He mainly swam so he could wrestle submarines. This would help Tyler in the future. Also, he worked at the Winchester House at the ticket booth and tried to sneak in the word "boner" in the tour as much as possible. In TalkRadar 55, due to the Snow Curtain, the other hosts revealed that they do not know much about Canada. From this encounter, Mikel, Lizzie, Brett, and Hank learned that Canadians speak like Russians, they have Maple syrup parties where they drink maple syrup from goose shaped ladles, and that Jade Raymond was also from Canada. Tyler is great friends with Chris Antista, which also means he had a really close gay encounter as well. While Chris was assaulted by a European guy (who sounded like Niko Bellic), it was an Indian guy who lured him under false pretenses and tried to abuse Tyler while apartment hunting, rather than asking for it, like Antista did. Despite these similiar experiences,Tyler and Chris were once bitter enemies. In the podcasts leading up to TalkRadar 36 it was common knowledge among TDards that there was a great feud between the two, somehow involving incest. Tyler managed to repair the friendship though by wiping Chris' memory and convincing him it never happened. If the existance of his fiance was part of this lie remains a mystery. They then had multiple nights of hot make-up sex as Tyler crashed at Chris's place. In Talkradar 36, Tyler became the owner of one of the most drunken fits of hate rage ever, when he hate-raged at the TV show Lost, J.J. Abram, the Star Trek movie, Cloverfield, Tyler's own drunken insecurity, and the Depression. During July, Tyler bought a $9 veggieburger, only for it to be blown into the bay. Also some asshole dude was watching and probably posted it on his twitters. Before TalkRadar 71, a lot of stuff happened in Tyler's personal life. While Tyler leans towards the left politically, he did not fall under the control of a Marxist Cult leader, that had songs like the Night Brigade, fellatio, and his art. While being semi drunk, and taking the BART home at the Civic Station, he got punched by a homeless person wearing a ring. From wrestling submarines he managed to fend off the homeless man. Not for long, for all of the homeless zombies were getting up and slowly walking toward Tyler. Not knowing whether they were going to kill him, he managed to get away before more harm was done. (TalkRadar 76) Tyler Wilde has his own cult devoted to his very existence, and several followers include Charlie Barratt, Mike Reparaz, Seth Killian, Brett Elston, and the general public. Little do his followers know, the only reason that he keeps them around is to steal their empty beer bottles and give them to the homeless zombies so they do not eat his brains. Tyler Wilde as of last night of March 24, 2010, from his twitter, he had another bad ass moment. A dude threw a glass bottle at his face, and Tyler didn't flinch. The dude missed, and all the people that witnessed the event reaffirmed his badassery to a larger audience. He has proven that he can impersonate Brett Elston down to a T. Maybe even all 3 Ts in "Brett Elston." Besides being a community editor at GamesRadar, and has to monitor the Tdar general forum board that gets in the way of his boner, he is an accomplished harmonica player and artist. He has a dog video on YouTube that has over hundreds of thousands of views because his dog can roll over. Also, recommends not putting hot sauce on your penis.http://www.twishart.com/tdar/hot_sauce.mp3 Twitter: @tyler_wilde Blog: http://www.tjwilde.com